


Tea for two

by YayaSamuko



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Comedy, F/F, Family, Femslash, Humor, J-ROCK Band, Non fantasy, Romance/Friendship - Freeform, Shoujo-ai, What the fuck am I reading, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Akame is hungry. She went to the new café that just opened to test their new snacks. She never imagined that going there would lead her to the girl of her dream. [J-ROCK band AU; Shoujo-ai/Yuri; Akame x Kurome; Mine x Sheele; implied Chelsea x Leone]





	Tea for two

It was spring. The flowers were starting to bloom back just as the towns became livelier. It was the perfect opportunity to try new things.

The members of the popular J-ROCK band known as Night Raid were busy composing a new song in their headquarters. Their base was a little far from the town because they had difficulties dealing with their fans.

The 10 of them sat around the huge table and, bot with a letter in hand.

“Are you all done with the lyrics?” the boss asked. Everyone nodded in approval before handing over their ideas.

The silver-haired woman picked Sheele’s letter first and read out loud a part of the lyrics. “Little butterfly lost in the field of cactus… Not finding a way out, crying for a lack of truth…”

“Rejected!” Cheslea commented. Leone agreed as well.

“Next up!” it was now Bulat’s turn to tell his idea. “Running at over 100 km one hour like a bike… Being majestic as snow slapped by skates…”

“Rejected!” Lubbock commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement. The tall guy sighed.

Susanoo was the next one to hand over his letter. Najenda took it and read out loud. “As symmetrical as mathematics, as clean and in sync like music. Not even an axe can break; this passion for work makes earth shake.”

“That’s a good one!” Tatsumi cheered. “I like this!”

“As tasteless as always as I see.” Mine rolled her eyes before opening her letter and reading the lyrics. “Appear in front of me, my dear knight… Be elegant and do not allow me to go on a pinch.”

“Rejected!” The brown-haired boy commented.

“What the…” the petite girl’s inner volcano erupted.

Sheele tried to calm the pink-haired girl by patting her head. “There, there; Mine-chan… Here, have some of my parfait.” She pointed a spoonful of ice and the petite girl ate it.

Chelsea let go of a sigh. “Jeez… You girls are already this lovey-dovey so early in the morning…” she gave a dirty look to Mine and Sheele.

The short girl blushed at the comment while the purple-haired one became confused. “All lovey-dovey? Did I just do something wrong?”

“Hehe…” Leone grinned and tried to hide it behind her palm. “You gave her a bite of your parfait with the spoon you just used. That makes it an indirect kiss.”

Mine turned redder as Sheele was even more confused. “Indirect kiss? Do you mean I just kissed Mine-chan or such?”

“So right!” The blonde laughed at it. “You see, dear… It is considered a kiss when there is an exchange of saliva.”

That was it! The little girl’s inner volcano erupted. “Shut the hell up!” she yelled at the top of her lungs and was finding herself panting heavily like a fat kid at PE class.

Meanwhile, Akame was giving zero care to that scene as she was too busy eating meat like how a Tyrannosaur would devour a chicken. She was about to take another meat from the table when her hand stopped dead on its track.

She shivered at the thought. “These are…”

Susanoo turned as well and panicked as he understood what was happening. There were running out of meat. “T-that’s a bad thing! We have to do something!”

Tatsumi sighed.

Lubbock sighed.

Leone sighed.

Sheele was busy asking Chelsea for advice. “So, what should I do? Should I be more delicate or rougher when playing?”

“You are too lax! You need to put more spirit while playing. You will only end up putting the fan asleep if you get too delicate.”

[-x-x-x-]

“So that said…” the boss sighed as she found that Tatsumi’s idea was the best to take. “Let us train for this new song. I hope you all remembered the chords.”

“Yeash!”

They all picked their respective instrument. Bulat sat behind the drum gears; Tatsumi, Akame and Najenda picked their guitars; Mine and Sheela grabbed their bass; Lubbock and Sussano walked behind their keyboards; Chelsea too her violin and Leone grabbed her flute and saxophone.

They all took glance at each other and the tall guy started the signal to start the song. “One, two… One, two, three, four!”

They started with Dm, D# four times and added Bb, C. Akame grabbed the microphone and started to sing as the chords switched into Dm, Bb, Gm, C, F, A. _“Kokoro ni kakushite omoi… Shizuka ni kotoba de kigade.”_

As the other switched into Dm, followed by Bb, the raven-haired girl dramatically fell on the ground. The others instantly stopped.

“I’m hungry…” Akame complained. “Gimme food!”

The boss let go of a sigh. “I guess it can’t be helped. Let’s have a day off today. You all did your best in last week’s concert and I think one day of break wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yay!” Leonne and Lubbock cheered. “Time to drink!”

“Food! I want food.” The red-eyed girl commented.

Tatsumi sighed.

Mine sighed.

Najenda sighed.

And Sheele? Sheele started another discussion with Chelsea. “So, you say that I should be more forward and invite her on a diner?”

“Yes! You have to make a quick move. If you don’t act now, who knows if someone would steal her away?”

“Steal away? Like when Leone-san took your bra without you knowing anything?”

The blonde girl’s face palled.

A dark aura formed around the orange-haired girl. “Is that right? Not that I think about it, I’ve been missing some lately.”

“C-calm down, C-Chelsea-chan! I-I am sure we can find an arrangement for it.”

Tatsumi sighed.

Bulat sighed.

Lubbock sighed.

Sussano sighed.

_‘Girls sure are hard to understand…’_

[-x-x-x-]

So, they decided to take the day off and all went their separate way. The four guys went to the alcohol supplier. Well, it was more Lubbock and Bulat dragging the two others in; Mine and Sheele went downtown for shopping new clothes; Chelsea decided to have a little walk at the library; Leone went downtown for gambling again and Akame? Akame was hungry.

The raven-haired girl walked around the town, looking for something good to eat. She occasionally stopped at a fast-food restaurant and ordered some chicken nuggets. That wasn’t enough and she went to a dull ramen shop.

She was almost satisfied, but she felt something was lacking. Akame needed to eat something sweet. She wanted to eat cake right now.

Fortunately for her, there was this rumor about a café that just opened not far from her current location. Maybe giving it a try won’t hurt.

With that new resolution in head, she walked out of the ramen shop and called for a taxi. One of them stopped without waiting too long. She gave the driver the way to go and in less that five minutes, she arrived at destination.

Akame exited the taxi after paying the driver and walked toward the café whose name was Jaeger. She just took a glance at it with her usual stoic expression. She decided to get in without waiting long.

The red-eyed girl pushed the door open and the first thing she saw was a bright and luxurious place. It was as if it was just one step bellow heaven.

“Welcome!” an orange-haired girl wearing a black suit bowed. “Would you like a seat, Miss?”

The raven-haired girl just nodded vigorously and the woman led her toward one table for two. “We are running out of table for one, so we hope this wouldn’t bother too much.” She handed over the menu right after Akame took seat. “Feel free to press this button when you will be ready to order.” The waitress pointed at a small remote device placed on the table before waling away toward the kitchen.

Akame inspected the surrounding. The café wasn’t as crowded as she thought. There were still many empty tables. Maybe people are scared to go to this café.

Deciding to ignore the fact, the red-eyed young girl decided to direct her attention toward the menu. There was a large choice of food between usually dull dessert like choux à la crème and Paris-breast to the famous éclair au chocolat.

It took the young musician about 5 minutes to pick what she wanted and pressed the button to call the waitress.

Not long after, a young girl wearing a dark-blue suit walked into her direction, a small notebook and a pen in hand.

Akame felt her heart skip a beat as the raven-haired shorter girl that had raven eyes and was standing firmly in front of her, ready to receive the orders. The taller girl stuttered. The waitress’s cuteness took her off-guard.

“May I take your order?” the girl whose name was apparently Kurome according to what was written on her uniform asked politely.

The guitarist was in shock once again of how angelic her voice was. She never believed in fate or such things, but she took it back now and admitted that love at first sign does exist… since she was living it right at that instant.

“E-er…” Akame gathered all her remaining common sence. “I would like 3 éclair au chocolat plus 5 brioches and 8 puddings with a cup of milk… and if possible 10 meat sandwiches.”

The raven-eyed girl wrote the order right away and gave a small bow. “Would that be everything?”

“Maybe…” she thought. “…At what time do you end work?”

“Ehhh…?” that question took Kurome off guard as she took one step back, but was quick to regain her composure. She smirked at the realization. “Alright; I will tell you! I am out in one hour. We could go to the amusement park. I heard it’s calmer at night. It will be the perfect place to play.”

Akame smiled back and nodded her head vigorously. She understood that the younger girl’s words were honest and pure – they didn’t mean something bad. She felt like the current is going to pass well between the two of them.

As Kurome walked away, the crimson-eyed girl sat straight and analyzed her surrounding once again. The staff of the café was composed of the orange-haired girl from earlier. She was always accompanied by that weird dog. Was dog even supposed to be allowed in a place like this.

There was the blue-haired boy who unlike the others wore a coat over his suit. He was clumsy with the orders and is a hot-blooded as he would occasionally shout something at random when a client would complain about his clumsiness.

Standing near the counter was a blonde-haired boy who was emitting a calm aura. The blue-haired boy and him seemed like close friends as they would occasionally look at each other with soft eyes.

And of course, there was that angelic girl from earlier who stole the stoic girl’s heart without a summation.

Sure, Akame was always been into girl, but she hid it all her life long. Not that she cared much about the others’ though, but she did it because she was more scared of herself than anyone else… but to think that her poor little gay heart would react time much toward a girl she just met was rather unexpected.

[-x-x-x-]

Not long after, her orders arrived without any incident and she ate all the dessert in the speed of light. Near one hour has passed and she decided to walk to the counter, paid for the dessert and walked out of the café.

She decided to sit at a bench outside the building. Actually, that ice-like bench was there on purpose. To be honest, the owner of the shop had a thing for ice.

Akame didn’t have to wait long before Kurome walked out of the shop as well. She spotted the taller girl right away and walked in her direction.

Without saying that much word, the stood up and decided to walk to the place where they planed to go earlier. It was already late in the evening, but the gave zero care about the time.

“Say…” Akame was the first to speak. “Thank you for accompanying me today.”

The younger girl smiled. “To be honest, it was as if an unknown but powerful force pushed me to accept. You kind of remind me of my older sister. Her name is Esdeath and she is actually the owner of the shop.” She chuckled. “She is a little cold at first glance and has this unapproachable-like aura around her, but she is a great person if you look more closely.”

The guitarist just nodded as they arrived in front of the park’s entrance gate. They did waste no time and walked toward the calmest part of the area. They bought some cookies and sat on a nearby bench.

The snacks were all eaten in less than two minutes and Kurome, unsatisfied, took a small bag with the words “Kurome’s snack” written on it. Akame stole a glance at her and the younger girl didn’t know what to do.

She wasn’t they type of person who would share her special snack that her beloved Seryo-Onee-chan and beloved Esdeath-Onee-chan prepared especially for her – considering the two older women are rarely seen in the kitchen. But the little voice inside her head told her something good was going to happen.

The shorter girl put the bag in between them and motioned the taller girl to go ahead. Akame didn’t need it to be repeated twice as she took one of the well-prepared cookies and started eating it. Kurome followed after and they continued to eat, but slower this time.

One thing was for sure; these two didn’t talk that much.

By the time all the snacks were eaten, it was already night time and the night was illuminated by the millions of starts from billions light years away. The other people started walking away, but the two just stood there still not saying anything.

Kurome was about to say something as to end that silence, but was interrupted as a couple just happened to pass in front of them. The taller purple-haired girl was holding hand with a shorted pink-haired girl as well. Normally, there was nothing that out-of-ordinary about these two, nothing but the fact they were kissing there under the starry night, on the lips.

The young couple was too engrossed in each other to the point where they didn’t notice Akame’s nosebleedings and Kurome’s flushed expression. The park was supposed to be desert at that time of the day, but there just happened to be four girls still there with two of them kissing and the two others… well, just watching Sheele and Mine go at it.

“Oh my…” Akame and Kurome’s jaws almost dropped.

That was when the two lovebirds realized that they were not alone anymore. Their faces turned crimson at the realization.

“W-well… this is not what it looks like…” Sheele tried to explain, but the blush on her face said otherwise. “W-we can explain this.”

Meanwhile, the shorter girl was trying to hide her red face with both hands, but in no vain since it wouldn’t be able to hide her shame.

The crimson-eyed girl just nodded as if nothing has ever happened. “It’s all right! There is nothing wrong about it.”

[-x-x-x-]

Akame decided to accompany her new friend home as it was rather late. Sure, the neighborhood’s security was on the top of the top, but she just did it out of politesse. They arrived in front of a huge mansion and Kurome just had to press one button on her cell phone for the gate to open. The taller however kept her stoic face.

The younger girl pushed the door open and was sent on the floor the second later when the orange-haired girl from the café jumped at her.

“Jeez… Kurome-chan… You’re late! What did take you so long?”

The two of them stood up not long after that. A rather tall woman with long blue hair walked in their direction. She had that intimidating aura around her.

“Kurome…”

“I was actually at the park with Akame-Onee-chan.” The petite girl explained.

“Akame-Onee-chan you said.” The blue-haired woman gave the guitarist a death glare that was totally ignored by the mentioned girl.

Meanwhile, a tall man wearing a teddy costume – cosplay in Akame’s point of view – walked in their direction with a plate full of food. “There… There… Kurome-chan is a big girl now. She can take decisions on her own.”

Esdeath ignored that last comment as she grabbed the musician by the collar and glared at her. “I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

Akame was everything but intimidated. She was still calm even though the woman was threatening her. “Well… Kurome and I went to the amusement park; we ate together and accidentally met up with two of my band mates.”

“Not that I think about it…” The blonde-haired guy placed a finger on his chin. “…You kind of remind me someone. Could you be a member of the JROCK band Night Raid?”

“I am the lead guitarist and vocal AKA Akame.”

“Wow!” the blue-haired guy took a note from his pocket and walked closer. “I’ve always like that band. My favorite song is Liar Mask and I like the way the 10 of you can all play so easily together.” He then grabbed a pen from the table. “May I have an autograph? The name is Wave.”

“By the way, I want to get closer to Kurome.” Akame said as she totally ignored Wave’s comment.

“Say what?” Esdeath yelled. “I won’t let you get close to my precious little sister. Only people I approve may have that sacred privilege.”

“Then I will have to get your approbation.” The guitarist’s eyes were shinning with confidence.

“Mpff…” the blue-haired woman laughed. “Think you can take the challenge?”

[-x-x-x-]

“Alright!” Esdeath started. The staves of Jaeger alongside the guitarist of Night Raid were gathered at the rear garden. The tall woman was ready to test the shorter girl’s values. “If you win, I will acknowledge you as someone who deserve our dear Kurome.” She chuckled. “If you loose however, I will gladly strip you of all your glory and you will be left with nothing more but shame.”

“You bet!” Akame smirked. “There’s no way I would loose.” She stole a glance at her crush that was eating popcorn. “…Especially in front of my future wife….”

“Playing the confident as I can see…” the woman smirked back. “Enough with that talk! Let’s get it over.”

Esdeath walked closer to the garden’s table and sat on one of the chairs. Akame followed and sat on the opposite chair. Not long after, the blonde guy whose name was Run distributed the card.

“Let’s settle this quick and fair!” Esdeath smirked. “…In a game of UNO.” Her smirk got wider. “Three rounds to go. Just so you know, I never lost at this game before. I hope you are prepared for your defeat.”

[-x-x-x-]

“I can’t believe it!” Esdeath looked down; her eyes dull as she had the joker card in her hand. “How could I loose twice against you?”

“You were a worthy opponent.” Akame said back. The taller woman lifted her eyes so that blue eyes were meeting crimson ones. “I have to admit that I am the best at this game among my fellow Night Raiders. I thought that I was going to lose many times, but it seemed that fate is on my side tonight.”

“Well played.” Esdeath smiled in defeat. “Fine! I will acknowledge you!”

The guitarist smiled.

“By the way.” The tall woman continued. “I have a proposition for you!”

“What is it?”

“First off, if you are going to go out with my little sister, I would like it if you called me Onee-sama!”

“Kay, Onee-sama!”

“Secondly, you have to work as a waitress at the Jaeger’s café shop!” Esdeath smirked.

“Say what?” Akame’s eyes widened, but returned to normal not long after. “And I will get the opportunity to see Kurome everyday?”

“Indeed!”

“Deal!” she reached her hand for a friendly shake. Her soon-to-be sister in law accepted the offer and gave what she wanted.

“Welcome to Esdeath’s special force, the Jaegers!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
